zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Light In My Darkness
Deep in his sleep, Nick felt like entering a different realm. It felt strange, but it seemed rather familiar too. He couldn´t see anything yet, but the fox had a feeling he had been there before. Soon, he was seeing reflections of his childhood. The days when he was born and the times he spent with his parents. The first days of happiness Nick experienced. He smiled in his sleep, missing the good times. But then came the day when things took a turn. Flashbacks of the day he was rejected from the scouts. Suddenly, everything went dark and he felt an uncomfortable feeling on his face, as if the muzzle stayed there. Walking in the darkness, he could see shadows there that disappeared as he moved close to them. Just like how Nick felt during the days of the prejudice. He could remember how lost and alone he felt then. Others feared him and saw him as not one of them. The dark days of Nick Wilde. The fox´s smile seemed to fade away, until something happened. He could feel something remove the muzzle from his face. As he could see again, Nick noticed a glowing figure full of light, like an angel. The figure didn´t say anything, but as it approached him, he could see the darkness disappear. “Don´t be afraid”, a familiar voice said. As the figure got closer, Nick could see the beautiful rabbit features on the angelic figure´s face. The face he could recognize anyday. “Judy… it is you”, Nick managed to say before she kissed him. Just a simple kiss, but it cleared away the bad feeling that the flashbacks had given him. It was at that moment that the fox woke up. He was back at his home in bed, with his rabbit wife lying next to him. Not as an angel, but as the same Judy he already knew and loved. Both of them wearing nothing and just wrapped in the blanket together. She was so close to him that Nick could figure out that she had kissed him while he was sleeping. The dream made so much sense to him. After the bad times in his life, Judy was the light in his darkness. She was not of the same species as he, but she had so much in common with him. It was like Judy was there to lift him from the loneliness and give a new meaning to his life. Judy opened her eyes and looked into his slightly blushing face, longing for another kiss. She wrapped her paws around her husband´s arm. Nick placed his paws around the equally blushing rabbit´s back and soft ears, squeezing her closer and kissing her. He didn´t want to let go. Judy fell asleep again in Nick´s arms. With her there, there was nothing either of them had to fear. She had given him two places where he could finally feel like belonging: the ZPD and her heart. “Thank you, Carrots”, Nick whispered as he fell asleep again too. Judy was too asleep to answer, but it didn´t matter. He had thanked her before for all that, and she knew it. No more nightmares were had during that night again. The love Nick´s wife had for him had reminded him of all the better things in his life, which surpassed the bad things. His love for Judy had similar effect on her too at times. It was the kind of love that´d last for eternity. Category:Oneshots Category:Stories that take place in a dream Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy